The invention relates to a device for receiving and dispensing a coatable material, such as adhesive, glue, cosmetics, and the like. The device generally comprises a sleeve-shaped receiving element in which a moving piston-shaped element carries the coatable material. The piston element has an internal thread and is arranged to be secure against rotation within the receiving element. The piston element is longitudinally displaceable within the receiving element by an externally operable rotary grip provided at the one end of the receiving element, the other end being the end from which the product is delivered. The rotary grip comprises a screw spindle rotatably mounted in a passage opening at the base of the receiving element, secured in axial direction, the spindle co-operating with the thread of the piston-shaped element to move the piston-shaped element back and forth within the receiving element and to allow the coatable product to be delivered from and retracted into the receiving element.
A device of that kind, from the applicant, has been known for a long time, for example in the form according to DE 21 39 123 B2. Such a known glue stick comprises a cylindrical sleeve, the open delivery end of which in the case of non-use is provided with a detachable closure cap for the purpose of avoiding drying out of the glue mass disposed in the sleeve. The glue mass within the sleeve is cast into a piston-shaped element and together with this is held in the sleeve to be secure against rotation, and arranged to be displaceable in longitudinal direction of the sleeve, wherein, for displacement, the piston-shaped element is provided in the centre with an internally threaded bore in which is engaged a screw spindle extending almost over the entire length of the sleeve and thus also through the glue mass and integrally merging at the end with a knurled, nut-like socket-shaped rotary grip with is rotatably mounted at the other end of the sleeve and protrudes outwardly therefrom, thus at the foot of the sleeve, and which enables manipulation of the device, in that with the sleeve firmly held the rotary grip is turned in one or other direction so that the piston-shaped element and the glue mass connected therewith move relative to the sleeve in one or other direction and make possible either delivery of glue or retraction of the glue mass into the sleeve.
This known device has proved itself particularly well for a long time, since it makes available an easily handled and, at the same time very rigid object. However, in practice it has proved that during the filling process of the coatable mass into the device a bubble formation frequently occurs in the mass, which can and frequently does lead to the result that in the later handling of the device a mass break off of the coatable material from the piston arises and thus so-called “no glue return” is promoted. In order to facilitate the filling process as such and in order to possibly be able to counteract this aforesaid effect, ventilating bores have previously been provided in the sleeve-shaped element, particularly in the state of art according to DE 21 39 123 B2, to make it possible for air to be able to exit downwardly out of the sleeve-shaped element during the filling process. These ventilating bores are unable, however, to prevent a mass break off; rather they even seem to promote this.
The object of the invention is accordingly to so improve a device according to the category that an undesired bubble formation during the filling process is avoided and thus undesired material break off can be largely excluded.